


FORCE

by Clayres



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020, Gen, I've been (not) working on this for ages, mostly original story, some OCs, you could call this an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayres/pseuds/Clayres
Summary: Outside a Hyrule that has been cursed with an eternal winter, a boy with pointy ears and no memories finds himself in the care of a small village. (What is up with that? And who is watching?)
Kudos: 2





	FORCE

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I'm... Hello. *steps in*
> 
> This is a something that has been floating arounf my mind for a felt eternity, surfacing every now and then with bad ideas, but now I feel like I have the confidence and skill (and time, haha) to finally bring it to paper. Or pixels, I guess?
> 
> Anyway ever since I first started this story I have done a lot of growing. Maybe this time I can do it right. We'll see I guess.
> 
> Oh and I've made this my CampNaNo project for April 2020. Just to get me to finally get something written down again.
> 
> Either which way this goes time and effort-wise, enjoy.

_We are the Triforce._

_We have been watching this land and its people for ages._

_We have been watching countless struggles._

_Countless victories._

_Countless defeats._

_Countless people, rising and falling._

_Countless histories, written and erased._

_And, we have been watching the journey of a lost boy..._

Δ

Δ Δ

An icy wind blew over the rocky peaks from the accursed valley to the west. When before the day was sunny, albeit frigid, casting spectral shapes of light on the crystalline field, now it carried the scent of a full-blown snowstorm on its cloudy back.

A lone sled drawn by a four-horned animal that looked like a mixture between a sheep and a goat, disturbed the almost perfectly white surface. The animal, pushed from behind by the gusts, valiantly trudged through the thigh-high frozen mass, steadily making its way toward the nigh unnoticeable col leading to the lee side of the mountain range. The sled itself was laden with kill, mostly birds, but also a small deer, hidden underneath a leather sheet and secured by ropes. It would serve the people whom it was intended for well, once it safely reached its destination.

Its hunter, now without the need for stealth, quietly sang to herself, taking care that none of the precious goods would fall off and that her draught animal wouldn’t misstep. It was a haunting tune that sounded more and more forceful fighting against the increasing gales until it was ripped from the singer’s mouth and scattered across the stone walls.

The huntress sighed inwardly, and pulled up the scarf over her nose again as the first snowflakes began stick to her face. How was she ever going to make it home before nightfall in these conditions?

She gripped the reigns more firmly, trusting that her woolly companion would lead the way assuredly.

It was when the pair had almost reached the small gap between the crags that the animal stumbled and slipped on… something. Luckily it caught itself again before it would have fallen. The huntress went to take a look, wondering if an icy patch had formed in the prior sun, since she couldn’t remember any trees growing roots at this particular spot. Either way, she wouldn’t want the sled to lose grip and tip over.

Through the thick snowfall it was hard to discern it, but whatever the obstacle was, it appeared darker than a patch of ice – and quite a bit larger than a piece of root sticking out of the field. If she wasn’t mistaken, it looked rather much like a human figure, half covered in snow. The huntress flinched, then hurriedly unburied what she supposed was their head – and was met with one pointy ear, sticking out from under a hood. A Hylian. She sighed. Figures, no one else from her village but her would even dare to set foot on this side of the mountains.

She sighed again.

How ironic. They almost made it out of the winter, but it caught up to them just before that. That also meant they couldn’t be lying here long, otherwise she would have noticed them in the morning. She pondered leaving the body where it was, but decided against it. The least she could do was give this person a proper burial.

She wept away more of the snow that stubbornly decided to keep falling on the Hylian’s face, and was met with a groan and a shiver that at least cleared away some of the white matter covering their body.

The huntress jumped a bit. So they were still alive!

She hesitated. The village elder would not approve of her bringing back a stranger, much less a Hylian. But she couldn’t just leave them here to really freeze to death.

She shook her head. She would deal with the consequences later. Getting the stranger to a safer place was more important right now.

Calling in the goat-sheep by tugging on the reigns, she dug until she could reach underneath and at least partially lift the person up. They were taller than it seemed at first, and as such more heavy.

Carefully, she placed the Hylian on the animal’s back, secured them with the extra rope she had slung over her back, next to her bow and quiver, and mumbled an apology for the extra burden, ruffling her companion’s head wool. She knew it was strong enough to carry the stranger and pull the sled.

She took up the reigns again and lead her team out of the storm, away from the curse.

They were almost home.

Δ

Δ Δ

_We have been watching._

_We have been waiting._

_We can wait a little while longer..._

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, I feel old now.
> 
> This has been a rewrite of a chapter/prologue of sorts that has been haunting me since... um. Way too long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it this far. It is only the beginning~


End file.
